I Will
by sherytra
Summary: Annabeth est là, penchée sur le bastingage, un spectacle irréel sous ses yeux gris. Elle réfléchit. A elle. A la guerre. Et à toutes ces vies gâchées.


**Bonjoooour tout le monde ! Encore un OS ! Plus court que les autres, c'est vrai, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! **

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan et la chanson "I Will" à Matchbox20. ^^**

* * *

_Time_

_Sliding through the day to night_

_Shaking 'till you start to cry_

_Your eyes won't dry_

_Till light of day_

Annabeth laissa le vent frais jouer avec ses boucles défaites. La lune projetait un éclat blafard sur son visage et témoignait de l'heure avancée de la nuit. L'Argo II s'enfonçait doucement dans la nuit, avec pour seul preuve de son activité le bruissement du bois et le balancement irrégulier des voiles. La brise, mêlée à ce bruit, constituait une mélodie lancinante qui incitait au calme; un doux parfum de fleur et d'herbe flottait dans l'air, un peu lourd du fait de l'été.

Elle s'avance vers le bastingage et se pencha pour regarder en bas.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors en grand. Ils volaient au dessus d'une étendue d'eau. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Sauf que là, les étoiles se reflétaient dedans comme dans un miroir. Impossible de différencier le ciel de la mer. C'était comme être au bout du monde.

Elle se pencha plus et toucha la surface. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent doucement... L'eau n'était pas froide, à peine tiède. Elle les referma, sans savoir ce qu'elle espérait y trouver. De la poussière d'étoile peut être...

Mais rien. Il n'y eu rien.

Rien.

Rien.

Ce mot résonna dans son esprit. Rien. Est ce que ce serait ce qu'il resterait si ils perdaient ? Est ce que même les étoiles disparaitraient ? Et où iraient les âmes détruites par Gaïa ? Au même endroit que celle de Bob ? Y avait il autre chose que les enfers ?

Annabeth se redressa et son regard se perdit au loin. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ce spectacle rare.

Si...

Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut être ne serait elle pas à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, embarquée dans une aventure dont elle ne reviendrait surement pas.

Peut être qu'elle aurait eu un appartement, avec un dossier scolaire brillant, qui lui aurait ouvert la porte pour n'importe qu'elle université. Elle croiserait Percy le matin et ils se rejoindraient le soir, ils sortiraient le weekend comme tous les jeunes de leur âge.

Ils réfléchiraient à s'installer ensemble et finalement ils auraient acheté un maison. Puis les années auraient passées et un soir sa fille serait rentrée de l'école en disant :

-"_Mamaaaan ! Aujourd'hui la maitresse a dit que Pi avait pour valeur 3,14 ! Mais Pi c'est 3.141592654..., non ?_"

Percy aurait rit et l'aurait prise dans ses bras sous le regard hilare de son frère à qui il aurait ébouriffé les cheveux.

Lentement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte un larme coula puis une autre et encore une autre, et encore une...

Elle se laissa glisser au sol et ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, à pleurer. Ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la frustration.

Non. Juste de la tristesse. Une tristesse profondément ancrée à son cœur. Celle de voir toute cette vie à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais le droit.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment passé à l'avenir. Mais depuis que Percy lui avait parlé de ses projets à la nouvelle Rome, des plans s'échafaudaient dans son esprit, la rendant aussi heureuse que triste selon son état d'esprit. Elle avait été surprise par son petit ami. D'habitude c'était elle qui faisait les projets. Et pourtant, même amnésique, il avait réussi à penser à ça. A elle. A eux.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Et elle se recroquevilla en posant la tête sur ses genoux. Une douce chaleur chatouilla soudain ses mollets. Elle releva la tête, se remit sur pieds et marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté du navire.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir car le soleil se levait, projetant des ombres claires et fantomatiques. Annabeth leva sa main vers le soleil devant comme si elle voulait l'attraper. Attraper le soleil. Au milieux d'une guerre qui allait sans doute détruire le monde. Elle faillit rire, mais n'en fit rien : ce moment était trop intense pour elle pour qu'elle le brise.

C'était comme être au premier matin du monde. Elle pouvait mourir demain mais importe. Elle était là. Ici et maintenant. Et elle ne regrettait rien. C'était comme si la lumière avait chasser tout son désespoir.

Il n'y aurait peut être pas d'autres aurores. Peut être. Il leur restait une chance. Le futur était fait d'incertitude. Le monde était comme ça. La guerre était là. Personne n'y échapperait. Personne.

Dieux ou sang-mêlé.

Grec ou romain.

Homme ou femme.

Coupable ou victime.

Monstre ou héro.

Adulte ou enfant.

Chacun allait devoir se battre, perdre ou gagner, pleurer et souffrir avant que le combat ne soit gagné.

Car cette fois, elle est bien là, son ombre immense pesant sur chacun.

La Guerre.

_Tonight_

_Looking back on all this life_

_It's funny how the time goes by_

_And how, sometimes_

_It slides away_

* * *

**Voilà... pas super joyeux mais bon aller ! Je vous offre un brownie pour le moral ;)**

**Je l'ai écrite en écoutant I will de Matchbox20 et Firefly d'Ed Sheeran (je me demande si j'arriverai à écrire sans chanson, un jour... -') **


End file.
